Tufts-New England Medical Center (Tufts-NEMC) has served as a main institution for the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group for 40 years. During that time, the network has enrolled over 6500 patients on NCI sponsored cancer clinical trials and it has made many scientific and administrative contributions to ECOG. The development of a large and growing network throughout New England, combined with contributions to scientific programs in bone marrow transplantation, leukemia, lymphoma, breast cancer, and symptom management have distinguished the Tufts-New England Medical Center's contributions to ECOG over these years. [unreadable] [unreadable] This grant requests support for Tufts-NEMC to continue its mission as a main ECOG institution, supporting NCI sponsored cancer clinical trials throughout New England. The grant will support scientific activity, growth in accrual, and importantly, continued mentoring of promising junior investigators. The Tufts-NEMC ECOG network includes a large network of hospitals in 3 New England States: Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Maine, in addition to obligations in Rhode Island. We request salary support for the Principal Investigator, scientific study chairs, data managers and coordinators to support these efforts. Increasingly, network support requires emphasis on regulatory compliance, auditing and implementation of electronic tools for registration and data submission. Funds will support the Principal Investigator, study chairs, data management, and travel to and from ECOG meetings and shall be used to enhance electronic communications and data management across a broad geographic region. New affiliate sites have successfully opened since the last grant, and improving accrual and implementation of standardized network data monitoring are important goals for this next 5 year grant. A new research program in symptom management will be initiated. Mentoring successful junior scientists and introduction of postdoctoral fellows and junior faculty to ECOG to increase accrual and related scientific activities are important aspects of this program for the next 5 years. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]